


Kimverse

by sirenhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Disco Elysium (Video Game), Haikyuu!!, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Rick and Morty, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 6 people wrote it, But I Edited It, Gen, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Time Travel, but his name starts with a k so, everyone is a kim, except kageyama, i dont know what it means, it was fucking hell, this was a thing they did in discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenhwas/pseuds/sirenhwas
Summary: when you put 6 people together in a discord and each person types one sentence you get this. read it on a bad day
Kudos: 5





	Kimverse

I blacked out.  
"Hey, you're finally awake!"  
I woke up on an island.  
A guy with messy white hair and a long coat.

Welcome to jabberwock island. 

"Huh?!"

"Rick Sanchez?!" I yelled.

"I TURNED INTO A PICKLE HONGJOONG"

I laughed and sharted. It was the funniest shit I had ever seen.

And then he died from corona virus. But it's okay, because I, Hongjoong from Ateez, was the last thing he saw.

[picture]  
"Felix?! What are you doing here?"A voice yelled from behind me, Kim Namjoon was yelling. I also immediately died from shock. 

"That's what I thought," said Rick Sanchez, waking up from his so-called demise. God will not take his soul out of fear for what will come .

Kim Jong-Un, Kim Kardashian, Kim Kitsuragi, from eipc gaem disco asyliem, Kim Possible. 

The four Kims once lived in peace. But then the apocalypse came.

The year was 2069. Androids were being replaced with iphones, and Tim Cook studied necromancy to bring back Steve jobs, now ruler of the Four Kim Worlds. The Kims, of course, can't have that, as he is not a Kim. So the four kims join forces to summon the true kim – Kim Namjoon, who swiftly brings out the sacred language "Ok(im) Boomer".

But Steve pulls out the secret weapon of his! iPhone 69: Giga teraform super mega extreme power combo supreme. The Kims were deterred except for one, Namjoon who suddenly does a sick rap verse. Steve Jobs, who was unable to beat those sick ass rhymes was forced to flee but was unable to due to not wanting to be a wuss.

And namjoon brought out his ultimate verse,  
"This world will not end,  
after the death of ateez,  
you now belong here,  
the cum chalice" 

As he dropped the mics the world turned black, the world started anew. Or so that was what he thought. But in reality he woke up in a pool of his own p***.

"What are you doing son?"  
"M..mom...?"  
He looked up and then recognized the face. Steve Jobs.  
"C'mon, you will be late to your new school! Aido Gakuen doesn't tolerate late students!" Steve Jobs (in an apron) says to him. 

He looked around in shock. Aido?

'Wait, I've been here before...'  
'How many times has it been..'  
He looked into a mirror and saw a haunting figure replacing his natural body.

[lemon pic]

He shook his head, trying to come back to his senses; after all, it's probably nothing.

"Kim!" A voice yelled from outside of his windows. He could see 4 figures waiting in front of his house. A tanned woman with nails longer than rapunzel's locks, a ginger haired girl with weapons on top of her school uniform, a bespectacled man in his 30s being forced to pass as a teenager, and finally the supreme leader of North Korea.

Kim went out of his house and his mom waved him goodbye.  
"Have a nice day son!"

"O..okay mom"

"Finally we've been waiting for you all morning!" His friend group, the Kims tiredly said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting haha" Kim replied, while not knowing who any of these people are.

Class started normal, Japanese literature, and then math, – although not being the best at it – Kim (Namjoon) tries to memorise what it is, he seems to be better at English after all. After that, PE class started.

Kim (Namjoon) excused himself instead of joining his classmates (and the Kims). He stayed in the corner of the volleyball court, observing this new peculiar reality he was in.

He heard a voice shouting at him. In a daze he looked up and a volleyball hurled and hit his face. 

"Oy dumbass are you okay?? You shouldn't stay that close to the field."

His eyes gravitated towards the voice and he saw a boy with black and dull hair. Kageyama Tobio, whose name doesn't start with a Kim but it's a K so close enough.

His almond shaped eyes glimmered under the volleyball court light. Kim (Namjoon) was shocked at the looks of Tobio, he looks awfully familiar... Taehyung? Wait.. who is that? How did he even think of that name? 

"If you want to wait, wait outside, loser!" Tobio said to the Kim.

Finding his way to the volleyball court from the smell of Kim's, another Kim joined the kimmotion, "What's this? Namjoon? I haven't seen you in a while!"

He put his arm around his shoulder, "Kim Taehyung, how about you? You should watch yourself better! Kim Namjoon got hurt! I'm Kim Seokjin! Yes!" 

He stared at the Kims. They looked familiar, being around them made him feel nostalgic. Before he managed to shake their hand the bell rung. 

"KIM!" Said the tanned Kim lady. "Let's go sis it's lunch time."

Kim (Namjoon) ran towards the tanned lady and left the previous Kims. Frightened by the wave of sudden familiar memories he quickly walked with the Kim gang towards the cafeteria and grabbed a plate full of food. Who then has to give over to Kim(Jong-un) who is also Supreme Leader of Kims and works under the system of communism.

Kim(Jong-un) however, hadn't looked at his fellow Kim, he was listening with his airpods while tapping his tiny feet slowly to the beat. Kim(Kitsuragi) tapped his shoulder and pointed at Kim(Namjoon).

"Oh I didn't see you there, sorry! Anyways, stream Gosudarstvenny gimn SSSR sis,"

"Oh alright! That's fine! Stream boys with luv!" Kim (Namjoon) immediately closed his mouth.

What was that? It came to him naturally, as if he done that time and time again. Stream boy with luv? What kind o- 

"I assume you're telling us to stream a "fancam" no?" Kim(Kitsuragi) said with a mix of french and japanese accent. "Unfortunately, I don't think Gateau has any song with that title." He continued.

"Ga-gateau?" Kim(Namjoon) asked. 

udeenly, a flood of memories came back to Kim(Namjoon) The lemon. The group. The kims. Even Bt̵̑̚s̴̄͝

.....

He woke up again. What a terrible dream he had. 

"What are you doing son?" 

"M..mom...?" 

He looked up, only to recognize the face. Steve Jobs.

"Kim!" A voice yelled from outside of his windows. He can see 4 figures waiting in front of his house. A tanned woman with nails longer than rapunzel's locks, a ginger haired girl with weapons on top of her school uniform, a bespectacled man in his 30s being forced to pass as a teenager, and finally the supreme leader of North Korea. 

"Your friends are waiting outside."

"But m-mom, I don't know who they are.." 

"Nonsense! you just hit your head while you slept. C'mon now dear,"

"O-okay..."

"Yo Kim what's up with the hold up"

"Haha yeah I'm sorry" Kim (Namjoon) replied. 

The Kim gang, known throughout the school of Aido, where the names that start with K reign supreme.

'What is this... This place looks so desolate..'

"Come on now comrade, let us enter class" Said kim(jong un) as some frail students held open the door to the classroom.

"Happy birthday Kim!!" It's all the Kims birthday! What are the odds, right! 

"H-huh?" Kim(Namjoon) was startled at the decorations of the classroom.  
"What's wrong Namjoon? You came later than we expected, so we picked you up instead, it's our birthday!" One of the Kims said. 

Birthday? It can't be. His birthday can't be today. 

"What's wrong Kim(Namjoon)?" Kim(Possible) asked sincerely. 

"I-I'm fine," he lied. His head throbbed in pain. Kim (Possible) shrugged before joining the other Kim. Kim(Possible) sat beside Kim(Kardashian) who's eagerly cutting the cake while streaming to her followers, Kim(Jong-Un) is talking with the other classmates about unionizing workers, Kim(Kitsuragi) is conspicuously smoking near the open windows. This whole scene feels so wrong.

Kim (Namjoon) opened his phones, all of his contacts are Kims. Even his mom – Steve Jobs– is a Kim. 

But wait. Something is wrong. He tapped on the contact of Steve Jobs Kim and tried calling him. Suddenly, he heard a voice that was almost unrecognizable; one that he never heard before.

"Please. Please. Listen to me. You need to listen to me! The thing with Kim. They're- they're! Oh god, please, just remember- bt- Wait no! no please! R̶e̷m̸e̴m̸b̵e̸r̷b̷̒͠t̵̑̅s̶̾͝...

.....

He woke up drenched in his own sweat.

"You look worse for wear." He glanced up at the speaker, Steve Jobs stood beside his bed. "Your friends are waiting outside." 

Again ?, Kim- no- Namjoon thought to himself. 

"Th-thanks can you tell them to wait?"

Steve Jobs nodded. "Sure, be fast though. It is late?" He points at the clock on his wall. Steve Jobs left his room.

He chucked his clock to the wall, inside was an iphone. He unlocked the phone and... It's an android. A bootleg! 

He opened the phone but no... a password. What could it be-

"Son, hurry up! You're running late to school!"

"Okay mom!" He yelled back. 'Fuck. I'll have to get back to this later.' He thought.  
He ran outside and greeted the gang.

"Kim(Namjoon)!! You keep running late don't you? Damn, at this rate we might as well leave you behind!" Kim(Possible) said to him frustratedly. 

As they walked their way to school, Namjoon took out the phone he had.  
"What is that?! That's so ancient! God, do you want my old iPhone?" Kim(Kardashian) looked at him disgustedly.

They arrived at their school, Aido Gakuen! Which was more disturbing than he remembered...?

"All students that have not entered the school grounds must leave the site this instance." What?

Kim(Namjoon) tries to take a peek through the gates.

Blood.

There's blood?! What?! Was there a murder?! Wait.. there's several people...  
The colourful cotton candy hairs lying lifeless on the ground looked so familiar. 

Taehyung...

'Wait, what?! Who- wait I remember this... The thing the voice told me to remember... The password-'

Namjoon took out his phone and typed it in. 

B

T

S

Yes! It unlocked! Wait no- not now! A̴͘͝n̴̳̉d̵̿̊r̴̐̂o̵͆̀i̴͂͂d̵̒͐

...

Kim (Namjoon). Goddammit. No! Namjoon woke up again in the same damn room. 

"You're up late. You-." 

"I know, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Steve Jobs looked at him with a perplexed expression, but he just shrugged and left the room. When he was left alone, he immediately grabbed the clock to disassemble it. 

However, when he opened it, the phone was not there. 

"Dammit," He cursed in defeat. "I gotta find it somehow."

He bid Steve Jobs goodbye and left the house, meeting the Kim's. "God you look worse for wear." Kim(Possible) quipped. "You sure do dear, a little foundation would help." Kim(Kardashian) motioned to his eyes. Kim(Kitsuragi) raised an eyebrow at Namjoon, while Kim (Jong-Un) was vibing with his airpods in the background. 

"We can deal with his face later, we are running late." Kim (Possible) said. The Kims started walking, as Namjoon was about to join in, Kim (Kitsuragi) stopped him. 

"Walk beside me, would you, Kim?" he asked him with a stern look and a raised eyebrow, Namjoon nodded and did as he said. The three Kims are chattering in front of them as they walk to the infamous Aido Gakuen. 

"Khm" Kim(Kitsuragi) coughed "Kim." He paused, "I believe that time is bending backwards over and over because of you."

Namjoon almost choked on his own spit and then he whispered "Wait, you notice this shit?!" He asked, joy and anxiety fluttering inside his heart. 

Kim (Kitsuragi) cupped his chin. "At first I thought, I blacked out during a bender and I was sent to another inane juvie case, but then I saw the mirror and I saw." He paused again, his finger twitched, he seemed to be aching for a smoke. 

"Younger." 

"Younger, what does that mean?" Namjoon asked, Kim (Kitsuragi) pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kid. I'm supposed to be a 42 year old detective, not a 30 something rookie cop pretending to be a teenager, again." He fixed his glasses. "Which brings me to my next theory, this is all a dream. But everything is too... vivid."


End file.
